darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fallen Great Grey Wolf Sif/Concerning Question About Dark Souls Morales.
This has been eating at me for some time, and I would really like to know if anyone could shine some light on it. In Dark Souls, is our Chosen Undead evil, or vitruous? The reason this is bothering me is because of the mixed singals the game sends, first the intro cutscene "In the Age of Ancients, the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. ( a possible reference to Demon Souls? But very unlikely all considering. ) ''A land of gray crag, arctrees, and everlasting dragons. But then there was Fire. And with Fire, came Disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course... Light and Dark. Then, from the Dark, They came, and found the Souls of Lords within the flame. Nito, the first of the dead, the Witch of Izalith, ad her Daughters of Chaos, Gywn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights, and the furtive pygmy, so easily forgotten. With the Strength of Lords, they challenged the dragons. Gwyn's might bolts peeled apart their stone scales. The witches weaved great firestorms. Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease. And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the dragons were no more. Thus began the Age of Fire. But soon, the fla''mes will fade, and only Dark will remain. Even now, there are only embers, and man sees not light, but only endless nights. And amongst the living are seen, carries of the accursed Darksign." Now looking at text from the opening, it would appear is if Gwyn, Seath, the Daughters of Chaos and the Witch of Izalith, and Nito, were all fighting for the common good, right? Then why were they all corrupt? The witch of Izalith tried to recreate the first flame, causing the abomination of the Bed of Chaos and creating Quelaag and the Fair Lady, "Quelaan". Seath was already evil for betraying his own kind. Nito, well... we already know his case. And Gwyn. But the only thing I can think of that makes them corrupted is that they found a Soul of Lords ( excluding Seath ). Also to point out, that you are to take Lord Gwyn's place. They even go so far as to make his sun, Gwyndolin, make an illusion of Gwynevere in Anor Londo, whose sole purpose is to maniuplate you into going to take Gywns place. But I digress. In my own opinion, Dark Souls' world is how it has come to be becasue they found the Souls of Lords. I'm almost certain of it. But the fact that we have to help prolong the Age of Fire for the same people who threw our world into Hell throws me off. It also raises the question on whether or not things would be different if Seath didn't betray the everlasting dragons. Considering his is on himself I presume? Either way, the fact that we, in the end, fulfill the prophecy, and perserve the Age of Fire, we ultimately lose. True enough we could just go to NG+ and so forth, but the conclusion comes out to be the same everytime. Nito is suppose to control the undead if I am not mistaken? But the fact that about ninety-nine percent of all moving things in the game wish to kill you, it just seems to close not to make a connection. While writing this I have realized two things. One: I have not played Dark Souls II. Two: I do not know if the story has carried over from Dark Souls giving us more insight. I refrain from seeing any major gameplay of games I plan to play. If someone would like to discuss this with me, that'd be much appreciated. Heck, I could be dead wrong on all of this, but if I'm wrong, I'm wrong. Sif Blood Ryane (talk) 08:31, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts